Jalousie
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: He doesn't need her. He doesn't miss her. And he most certainly isn't jealous. Originally from my Wattpad. Rated T for future language. Gray x Juvia
1. Chapter 1

_Jalousie_

 **Chapter 1**

When Gray ran into Juvia outside of the guild doors, he mentally prepared himself for a flood of rivers that she would LITERALLY cry, one of her bear hugs, or a loud "Good morning, Gray-sama!". He mentally whispered an apology to his ears. Hey, he never knew. It might be the last time he could hear before Juvia's loud voice made him deaf. Instead, all he got was a smile and a "Good morning, Gray-san". There wasn't a hug. No rivers. No loud shouting. Just a smile and a 'Good morning'.

Gray blinked. Once. Twice. It's impossible. Did she just call him 'Gray-san' and not 'Gray-sama'? Why weren't there any rivers? Why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't there any rivers? Why was she quieter than usual? Was he dreaming? Of course. It has to be. In real life, Juvia would never call him 'Gray-san'. Or would she not cry actual rivers whenever she saw him. Or would she not give him a hug. Or would she ever be this quiet.

Juvia waved a hand in front of him. "Hello? Gray-san. Are you okay?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Oi, Juvia, stop waving. I'm fine." She did as she was told and stopped waving. Gray looked her suspiciously. "Juvia, you all right? You ain't sick or somethin'?"

The blue haired shook her head. "No. Everything's all right. Juvia's life is good. Juvia feels just fine. But thank you for checking up on Juvia though, Gray-san!" She smiled. She walked past him. "Juvia will see you later, Gray-san..." Gray heard her murmur to herself about something '-kun' and saw her cheeks flush pink. He shrugged it off, ignoring it.

"Yeah. See you around...Juvia." He replied too late. Juvia was out of earshot, walking somewhere to who knows where. He looked back at her walking alone for a few moments before pushing the guild doors open and walking in.

As usual, the whole guild were either fighting, eating, drinking, or gossiping. Still confused about what had happened earlier with him and Juvia, Gray decided not to join in the fighting and took a seat next to Erza, who was eating a strawberry shortcake while talking to Lucy.

"Hey hey, Erza! Did Juvia tell you?" Lucy's eyes sparkled as Gray plopped on the bench next to Erza.

"What about Juvia?" He asked as he ducked at a beer barrel that was thrown in his direction.

"Juvia doesn't like you anymore Gray. Well, as a friend, she still does, but not like before. She likes someone else now." Lucy explained, as she sipped on her fruit smoothie.

"Juvia...doesn't like me anymore?" Gray asked. He's not jealous. Why should he be? He was trying his best for so long to get her off his back. Because of her, Gray couldn't hang out with Lucy as he wanted to. He's just surprised. He thought that Juvia wouldn't give up on having him as hers.

Erza nodded. "Yes. It's such a shame, Gray. I thought you two would've ended up together. You should've tried harder."

Juvia. Doesn't like him anymore. He should be happy, right? After all, she was a bit annoying at times and he wanted to have Lucy as his girlfriend. But he felt confused. Juvia doesn't like him anymore. Everything could almost be back to normal. So, why wasn't Gray happy?

End of Chapter 1.

Note: Hello! So, this is my first Gruvia fanfiction, which was originally published on Wattpad, but I transferred it over to this site. Please review and let me know your thoughts, opinions, comments, and whatnot. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Annnnddddd, but here's the second chapter of 'Jalousie'. Bet before we do that, I'd like to respond to some of your reviews!**

 _ **Guest: Thank you for reviewing my story! Haha, Gray IS an idiot, huh? It's payback time!**_

 ** _GuestsDontTwerkTheyRead: Thank you for reading my fanfiction! And, I LOVE your username, by the way! And, me too! Jealous Gray stories have me all giggling!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it so far! And, the other guy? Hmm, I guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;)_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you're excited for the next chapter! :)_**

 ** _Guest dalala: Hi! Thank you for reading my story and I'm happy that you are excited to read more!_**

 _Chapter 2_

It was around noon when the usual loud bickering of the Fairy Tail Guild was interrupted. The guild doors bursted open as a breathless, laughing Lisanna Strauss ran in. A blushing Juvia Lockser chased after her, a nervous look on her face.

"Juvia li-" Lisanna was about to shout before a certain water mage slapped her hand over the Take Over Soul: Animal mage's mouth, preventing Lisanna from saying anything else.

"Lisanna-san!" Her face nearly turning into a tomato. "You promised Juvia you wouldn't tell!"

"Tell what?!" Nearly all of the girls whipped around, their eyes lighting up of what juicy gossip they could get their hands on.

Lisanna wriggled free from Juvia's grasp and shouted for all to hear "Juvia likes someone!"

"Oi, Lisanna! We all know that Juvia likes that stupid Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled out as he stuffed his face with food.

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "It's not Gray, Natsu. His name is-" Lisanna was cut off as Juvia clamped her mouth with a hand.

Juvia pouted slightly. "Lisanna-san! You promised Juvia that you wouldn't tell about Hanabusa-kun!" Juvia whined a bit.

"Hanabusa-kun?!" The girls yelled in shock.

Juvia blushed slightly as she realized what she just said. "Uh oh."

Pretty soon, she was bombarded with questions of this 'Hanabusa-kun' and so on. Most of the fighting and drinking continued but for the most part, all eyes were on Juvia. Gray felt that weird feeling. He couldn't describe, really. He felt empty, though there was nothing he was losing. He isn't going to lose Juvia. Heck, he sees her everyday. If anything, he's winning. Juvia's happy and found another sad soul to which she would smother with love. Gray shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts before getting into a fight with Natsu. As the two fought, he heard bits and pieces of this 'Hanabusa-kun'.

"Hanabusa-kun is so outgoing! He treats every girl he meets kindly, not ever being mean to them!"

"Oh! Hanabusa-kun doesn't live here. He lives so far away from Juvia!"

"Hanabusa-kun is so observant! He notices small things, even hints easily!"

"Hanabusa-kun has ice powers, like Gray-san. Well, sort of."

"How so?" Gray heard Erza ask.

"Well, Hanabusa-kun can freeze anything! Oh! He can heal too! Just like Wendy! He's a bit like Gray-san, except Gray-san can't heal."

Gray couldn't take it anymore. He left the battle with Natsu and marched to the table filled with girls. He punched the table, causing the girls to shriek. He looked into Juvia's eyes as he asked, "So, this Hanabusa-kun guy is better than me in every way, right, Juvia?!" He boomed.

The girl stuttered. "J-Juvia didn't say that, Gray-"

"He is, isn't he?!" Gray shook her shoulders violently, causing her body to rock back and forth.

"GRAY!" A strong hand grasped his shoulder, yanking him off the ground and dropped him back onto the floor. Erza.

"Sorry." He mumbled, jamming his fingers into his jean pockets, before walking out of the guild. He didn't get it. Why was he so mad at that 'Hanabusa-kun' guy? He should be happy; Juvia moved on. No more Juvia getting in the way between him and Lucy. He wouldn't have to deal with her hugs, loud greetings, her constant love proclaiming. He wouldn't have to deal with...her. So, why was he so upset?

End of Chapter 2

Note: What did you think of it? I apologize if it wasn't as good as the first chapter. Please lwt me know via review, comments, and whatnot. Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gray wanted to kill himself. For the past two months, everyone was buzzing around Juvia and that 'Hanabusa-kun' guy. Every SINGLE day, he'd hear something along the lines of "Hanabusa-kun is such a gentleman" and it annoyed the ice mage to death.

At first, Gray thought that it was just the mere fact that Juvia was ACTUALLY over him was new, so that was the cause of why he was feeling so weird. But it was two months now. TWO MONTHS. He should've been over the fact of that by now. One night, he couldn't sleep. He was wide awake, thinking of how Juvia was moving on so easily. She seemed so happy while he was so bitter. He wasn't the one who was making her happy. That Hanabusa-kun guy was. He racked his brain for answers until it hit him.

He misses her. He wants her back. He doesn't like Lucy anymore. He wants Juvia back.

Gray laughed at himself. He, Gray Fullbuster, miss Juvia Lockser? That girl that was always smothering him with love? That stalked him? That interrupted every single moment between him and Lucy Heartfilia? Yeah, her.

But he was a jerk. He didn't treat her right. Even that Hanabusa-kun dude, who lives millions of miles away from her, made her feel happy. Even Gray couldn't do that, even though he was just a few steps away from her. Plus, though Gray hated to admit it, Hanabusa was a better person than him.

 _Observant, takes hints easily._ Haha, please. Gray didn't even knew Juvia had feelings for him until Erza had to butt in.

 _Outgoing, treats every girl he meets kindly._ Gray wanted to laugh. If anyone has seen the way he had treated Juvia, it's a no-brainer that he is the total opposite of a gentleman.

 _Talented, can freeze anything, no matter what._ He was talented...once upon a time.

Because he didn't have to push Juvia away for him anymore, he began to notice things he never noticed about her before, the small things that turned her from annoying to extraordinary.

 **Fact 1: Juvia gets cold easily.** She was always bundled up. Even in the summer time, she would wear a warm winter hat, knee high boots, and a winter dress. That's just summer. Winter was worse. She would still wear that same outfit, but she would be shivering nonstop. Even if it wasn't THAT cold. At first, Gray thought that Juvia came up with the idea for him to take off his jacket and give it to her because she was 'cold', which he didn't do. Until the next day, when she was in bed with a terrible cold that lasted for a month, which leads to **Fact 2: Juvia has a weak immune system.**

 **Fact 3: She doesn't wear revealing outfits.** The only revealing outfits she wore was a bikini and the evening gown she wore for the Grand Magic Games dinner party.

 **Fact 4: Juvia HATES the sun.** Whenever she goes, she would wear a hat or carry an umbrella with her, even if it wasn't that sunny. When she went swimming, she reapplied sunblock again and again or just not go swimming at all.

There were more facts about Juvia Gray decided he'll find out eventually, but he wished he noticed them sooner, not when she's in love with Hanabusa-kun.

One day, Gray found himself outside, walking alone. No Erza, no Happy, no Lucy, no Natsu. It was just him. He walked along the bridge when he saw an all too familiar figure. Juvia. Though her back was turned, he'd recognize her anywhere. Cascading blue locks, pale skin, the hat, the dress, the boots.

"Gray-san?" Gray snapped back to reality as Juvia turned around and faced him. He noticed that she looked normal but she was acting strange. She looked a bit gloomy, yet there were no clouds in the sky. "What is Gray-san doing here alone?"

"Well...a guy needs some alone time, ya know? What 'bout you?"

"Juvia...needs some time alone as well."

There was an awkward silence between the two mages. Gray wanted to ask her so many questions. How are you? I miss you. Are you happy with that Hanabusa dude? I need you. Do you still love m-

"Juvia thinks Venus hates her." Juvia blurted, out of the blue.

"Venus? Like the Roman Goddess?" Gray crinkled his nose.

"Yes. She is the Goddess of Love." Gray cringed a bit at the word 'love'.

"Why would you feel that Venus hates you?" He asked.

"Because!" The water mage sighed. "Because Juvia is never good enough! Juvia always has a love rival. Like Hanabusa-kun. He has so many girls who like him! Juvia knows almost everything about him, but he doesn't know anything about Juvia! And when Juvia liked you, Gray-san..."

Gray's heart skipped a beat. 'What about when you liked me?'

"Juvia was never good enough. Gray-san likes Lucy-san. Juvia doesn't blame you, Gray-san. Lucy-san is nice, ladylike, and strong. Juvia will never be any of that."

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 _Note: Whoo! Sorry that Chapter 3 was long and boring! I'm thinking about quitting this story. I don't know, it's just, I have so many things going on and is it just me or is this fic boring? Please review and tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Guess who's BARELY alive?! Not this gal! I am extremely sorry for not updating in like what, months?! School's been hectic and I'm exhausted 24/7. But I have today off, so here I am! Here's Chapter 4 of 'Jalousie' up and ready! But before that, here are some responses to your reviews:**

Jaz-Chan-Senpai: Thank you so much to ads my story to your favorites as well as following it!

claudiacorvo: Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you like it! :)

Guest: Thank you for the feedback! I was afraid that many people were bored of this fic. ^^

Star197: Hehe, Gray should really jump on that chance to win back Juvia, huh? ;)

Smileybiene: I'm glad that you seem fond of my story. And yes, it is nice for a change to see Gray chase Juvia instead of the other way around, huh?

maobile: LOL, thanks to your reviews, I'm determined to NOT quit this story.

 **Chapter 4**

"Juvia was never good enough. Gray-san likes Lucy-san. Juvia doesn't blame you, Gray-san. Lucy-san is nice, ladylike, and strong. Juvia will never be any of that."

"U-uh. I think you're...nice, Juvia. And ladylike! You're always being u-uh...nice to everyone. And you're strong too." Gray stumbled on his words, having no idea on how to comfort Juvia.

To his surprise, Juvia bursted out laughing. "Gray-san...oh! You're so funny! Oh! Juvia...nice! Ahahaha! Ladylike! Strong!" She panted between laughs before clearing her throat when she realized that he wasn't laughing along with her. "But, thank you for trying to make Juvia feel better, Gray-san. Juvia appreciates it."

Soon, Gray began to unravel he who the real Juvia was. When he asked who she admired, he was taken by surprise that it's not him but the Queen Titania. Erza. When asked why she admired Erza, Juvia lists things off one by one. Erza is kind. Erza is beautiful. Erza can fight. Erza is strong. But, as Juvia says as her eyes lit up, she admires Erza for being a strong believer in love. When it's Juvia's turn to ask Gray who he admires, he rubbed his neck and says that he doesn't have one; he can't choose between his Master Ur or his father. The two mages spent the rest of the afternoon talking about each other and Gray began to understand more facts about Juvia.

 **New Fact #1: Juvia's parents left her when she was six years old.**

He looked into her eyes as she told him that. A sad smile passed her lips and her eyes darted down at the bridge for a mere few seconds before she shook the idea out of her mind and changed the subject.

 **New Fact #2: She loves to sing.**

"Sing?" He asked as he looks at her, puzzled. She doesn't answer but blushed in response as she hummed a soothing song that Gray swore he heard somewhere before but can't put his finger on.

 **New Fact #3: Juvia's favorite animal is the butterfly.**

Gray admitted to himself that he should have realized that by himself. Her butterfly pin technically gave it away. He watched as she giggled in delight as she ran to a orange butterfly, a small smile crossing his lips.

He won't admit it, but he didn't want the day to end. As the sun slowly sunk lower and lower, Juvia tore her blue eyes away from him and at the sinking sun.

"It's night already? The day went by so fast, Gray-san!" She exclaimed as she spun around.

"Yeah." The smallest of smiles crossed his lips as he watched her foot spun as the other stood in place, supporting her.

"Thank you for talking with Juvia today, Gray-san. Juvia appreciates it. Juvia has to get home now." The blunette stood on tip toes as she pecked the male's cheek. He slightly inhaled her scent as her gentle lips brushed his cheek. Blueberries and something tropical.

As soon as she pecked his cheek, a small blush stained her cheeks before she turned around and began walking away. Gray watched as she walked away. For some reason, a flashback hit him. She walked away from him the day she liked that Hanabusa guy. He lost her once. He didn't want to do that again.

"Wait!" He yelled as he grabbed her small wrist. She turned around, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Gray-san? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I just..." He took a deep breath. "I want to walk you home."

"That's really nice of you, Gray-san. But, Erza-san would be angry if she saw males in the dormitories. Juvia will be fine. Thank you, Gray-san." She smiled warmly and he felt himself loosen his hold on her wrist. She walked off, leaving him, confused and greatly disappointed.

After Juvia left, it took Gray quite a while to finally start walking back home. He shook away of what happened between him and Juvia. As he continued walking towards his house, he heard a scream coming from an alley near the bakery near his house. He ignored it until the screams became louder. And... a voice that he swore he'd recognize anytime, anywhere.

"GRAY-SAN!"

Without a second thought, Gray sprinted towards the alley to come to her.

"JUVIA!"

 **End of Chapter 4**

*insert suspenseful music* DUN DUN DUNNNN! A cliffhanger! Ahh! Whatever happened to Juvia? What will Gray do? Please review your thoughts and opinions and until next time on 'Jalousie'! ^^


End file.
